Bound by Heart
by silver-redwing
Summary: Our Hero of Lore has broken free of her icy prison just as she realized what, or who, is truly important to her. She sets off to find him so they can fight alongside each other just like old times. Heavily based from the game itself. SPOILERS if you didn't know of Book 3 Ravenloss quests.
1. Chapter 1 - Memory

Hello, I am back~~! I am busy but inspired so I'm making my grand return with making a new story. I also just returned to playing Dragonfable and got a slight nosebleed after seeing Book 3 version Aegis, he is my favorite NPC, no doubt and the designers were nice enough to give him a new look (Damn! He now looks just like a human, makes me wanna kiss him if I can.) and a new skillset, as well as his eagerness to assist the Adventurer in any way possible. Another fanfic gave me the inspiration so I'm joining in on spreading the love for Aegis around. Seriously, he deserves a place at the character search category.

This fanfic I'm making now is heavily based on the game itself, though I might make small changes somewhere so let me tell you that I do not own Aegis or any of Dragonfable's contents, except for the Adventurer herself whose name will be revealed in a later chapter.

Just to let you know that I will try to upload 1 chapter per week, depending on the progress of the game itself. Now I'm also waiting for Tomix Saga's finale (I'm gonna kill Aspar/Envy for what he did to Aegis at the aftermath of War at the Core boss fight, just you wait, you heart-breaking spirit).

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Memory**

How long has it been? 3 years? 7? 10? I lost count. Last time I remembered was myself trying to reach out to Jaania, my long lost sister but the amount time she spent in that crystal made her unaware of who I really am that I decided to leave that after merging Wargoth and the Professor back into Warlic. But I was too late just as Jaania casted a powerful ice spell, encasing me, Warlic, Xan and Konnan into a large ice crystal. I can hear Jaania mentioning about her desire to end magic for good, no matter what it takes, before she left us in our frozen prison. The other three were able to get free and leave so it is becoming lonely. I could sense two other beings visiting me as I remain frozen up on the hill where my adventure as the Hero of Lore began. The two beings were Storm, my pet dragon, and Aegis, my Soul-Ally. I don't know what they were doing here as everything seemed to be blurry. But I now can no longer sense their presence and I don't know why. I'm starting to feel very nostalgic, the beginning of my destiny, meeting Sepulchure whom I might consider a rival, getting my own dragon, etc. But the best memory I experience, in which I can always remember it as if it were yesterday, is meeting Aegis.

After defeating Greed at Pellow Village, Tomix offered to teach me about becoming a Soulweaver and told me I need to find a Soul-Ally and form a bond with it. Tomix then sent my soul to the Plane of Elemental Spirits and advised me to be quick otherwise I won't be able to return to my body. As I found myself at the Plane of Elemental Spirits, it is an amazing place, I'll tell you, though I admitted that I did not want to make such a journey again. I met a yellow female Elemental Spirit who is in need of help but our conversation was cut short by an unknown male light blue Elemental Spirit. The male spirit scolded the female spirit, Pandora I heard, and told her to return to her domain. As Pandora left, he told me about Pandora's tendency to bring misfortune to those around her and then introduced himself as Aegis. I told Aegis of how I am beginning to learn the ways of a Soulweaver but I'm in need of a Soul-Ally. Aegis appeared not to show any interest though he mentioned that he needed to find a hero, one he could respect and support. I was about to tell him that I'm a hero but we suddenly heard a scream. We rushed to the source, only to find Uthuluc running free, as it was mistakenly realeased by Pandora. Aegis was ready to fight it and I offered to help and told him I'm a hero but Aegis tells me to sit back as I was unable to do anything in my current condition. That may be true but I don't like standing back and doing nothing while someone else takes care of the monsters. After Aegis successfully froze Uthuluc which may last for a century, he turned to me and asked what kind of hero I am and the deeds I did. I told him of my destiny to save the world with Storm, racing against Sepulchure for the Elemental Orbs while helping people. Aegis heard enough and decided to become my Soul-Ally, allowing me to begin my training as a Soulweaver.

As I thought more about it, I recalled that Aegis seemed to be a hothead before we formed a bond, but he became much calmer. He was always there for me, just as I began to feel a great amount of fear when the darkness created by the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich covered Lore completely, Aegis was among the ones who cheered me up as he promised to be my shield, since defending is his forte as he is the Elemental Spirit of Valor. Since the promise he made, I feel a lot safer whenever I'm around him, as if I am always ready to face anything Lore could throw at me. Despite Storm being with me more than Aegis, Aegis understood me a lot, of all the regretful decisions I made in the past and how I failed sometimes, he always encouraged me to look up for the future. For some reason, I just thought of a short song, a lullaby if you will, as I spent my time frozen in this block of ice.

You rest inside my mind,

Since the day you came

I knew you would be with me.

All the times we spent,

What we shared was surely

Warm enough for you to care for me.

Light flies through memory,

Helps me walk my path,

I'll keep my head up high.

Words of faith and love,

Your strength gives me hope,

Someday I'll find you with open arms.

Realizing that Aegis was all I thought of, I now have the desire to see him that I tried to break free of my frozen prison. It took a lot of effort, considering my current posture, but I was finally able to shatter the ice completely, making me drop to the ground as if I tripped while attempting to reach out to someone dear to me. I struggled to get up and make my way towards Oaklore if I'm not mistaken. I may be weakened after so much time being frozen, in which I can understand how Jaania felt as she was imprisoned back then, I have to find Aegis and I am 100% certain he will be waiting for me at Ravenloss. I am on my way, Aegis.

* * *

You likey? Leave Kudos... Oops, wrong site... I meant reviews, always happy to take your suggestions or criticism at heart. :3


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival

Got another chapter ready. Have been checking it several times to make sure there are no mistakes, call me a grammar nazi if you would but I don't care. Blame my old studies that caused me to be kind of frantic when I spotted a mistake.

I nearly forgot, remember that lullaby of the adventurer from the previous chapter? It is actually Serah's theme from FF XIII-2. I love this song so much that it's in my head. The song can also show the relationship between my character and Aegis in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Arrival**

I have arrived at Ravenloss. I was delayed a lot as I was recovering in Oaklore, though Captain Rolith was no where to be found that Maya filled me in. Word is that a new organization or something called the Rose had taken over a majority of Lore, intent on ridding the world of magic, which explains the lack of abundance of many creatures that anyone would see everyday. I am also positively certain that my sister Jaania had something to do with the Rose's sudden rise of power. I went to Falconreach straight away. Thank the avatars that magic is still welcomed there and Storm is well, napping next to Twilly and clearly overjoyed seeing me again. I at first attempted to use the portal to Ravenloss but for some odd reason it was inactive. I killed some time to look around some more. Warlic's tent at the Elemental Foothills was abandoned and Nythera was no where to be found, probably with the Rose around, they are very likely to be targets that they must flee, and I'm sure Xan would do the same. Standing at Robina's usual spot at Surewould Forest was a Rose agent called Cinquefoil, who claimed to have known me. I was also surprised to learn that King Alteon gave the Rose his full support, which caused me to begin doubting him so I became determined to stop the Rose and put all who rely on magic at ease.

Cinquefoil was also willing to put a stop at the Rose's schemes and told me about the old Bandit Camp and Sneevil Tree Fort which now act as bases for the Rose. I found several disturbing things at the tree fort as well as the journal of a Rose Magus called Hansa. Hansa appeared to be against the way the Rose deals with magical creatures and would like to pass a message to all of Lore. Her team was said to be currently stationed at the Sandsea so I travelled there to find out. What I experienced back there was that Sek-Duat was no where to be found, the citizens of Sandsea welcome The Rose, considering the past events, me "helping" Sek-Duat destroy an artifact, which turned out to be a source of his powers while the latter had Zhoom captive and stole some of his life, Storm saving my life but was weakened by Sek-Duat, as well as becoming very angry, and Hansa acknowledging me and Storm after we defeated the former pharoah and returned Zhoom his stolen years of life.

But I digress, I received a letter from my hawk Jet, which I obtained it during my training as a ranger. The letter was from Tomix, my mentor in Soulweaving, asking me for my help and that the portal to Ravenloss was working again. I rushed to where the portal is located and waited until evening. After entering Ravenloss, I'm at awe at how much changes Ravenloss underwent during my absence as it looks more lively than empty, as many beings of magical nature that I also don't know of are taking refuge here. I saw the gate to Pellow Village and practically ran towards it, while seeing new faces. Upon going through the gate, an Atrea Soulweaver is there, as if she is expecting me and takes me to the edge of the village, where Tomix stands, with what appears to be a ship floating next to him. He is more mature than I last saw him but he appears to be more decayed and his hands remained in that condition since the battle against Greed, but I'm sure he can get used to it. Afterall, I learned all my skills from the best Soulweaver I know.

"I knew you would come at first notice, Wave." Tomix addresses me with a tired grin.

"Of course I had to. Can't pass the request of my friends. I see that Ravenloss is more lively than ever. Who would have known that dracomancers or dark elves would exist?"

Tomix chuckled at my statement and turned serious. "Hey. I believe we have a lot of catching up to do. Ask your questions, Wave."

"Serious as usual. So uh... What happened to Aspar? I don't see him around this time." My question causes Tomix's expression to turn grim, but he composes himself as he gives me his answer.

"Before banishing Lust, she revealed to me, that Aspar is Envy. I did not believe it at first, why would I? Aspar was my best friend... He vanished a few months after I banished Lust. I thought he'd come back, like he did before we were hunting Wrath. But he hasn't. I'm still feeling the bond, but it's become corrupted. I'm trying really hard not to believe that Aspar is Envy, but all the evidence is telling..."

"I knew he had to be Envy! I began suspecting him when I was looking for help after you were covered by rubble trying to get the Sun Key."

"I do recall you were asking me about him in the past, turned out you were also trying to warn me. But I have really good memories of our journeys, and I hate to think he's been Envy this whole time. Fooling me. Using me... Using me for his own plans... or somthing. I don't know. But I do know where he is now."

"Really? Where? You bet I'm going to give him a good beating as soon as I see him. Elemental Spirit of Kindness, my foot. The last thing I want to meet is a traitor." Yeah, I had seen treachery several times. Even Sepulchure himself had been betrayed by Drakath who impaled him with his own Doom Blade.

"He's heading into the Ynnungaap. I'm not really sure why though. To get there, I need a ship, a flying ship. A ship strong enough to reach Ynnungaap. I need all the help I can get, you are welcome to join me Wave, if you wish."

"You can always count on me, Tomix! I'll come flying your way if you need me"

Tomix relaxes upon seeing my goofy grin. "I know full well you can be trusted. You are one of those who I can still consider a friend..."

"Then what's Ynnungaap like? Best I know much about that place before charging in, right?"

"Yes. Ynnungaap, a location beyond the void... also known as Deep Void. It is where the void core is located. I'm getting this might be Asp - I'm sorry, Envy's point of destination. But why? What could he accomplish with the void core? I thought I knew him well..."

"Who knows? We'll find out as we get there. How's Riadne doing?"

"Oh, she's here. Currently helping in the Ravenloss Orphanage. She will be joining me, once the ship is ready. When the Chaosweavers were driven out of Ravenloss, she turned her attention to help rebuild it."

"That's good to hear. How about Izaac?"

"Izaac has been in Pellow Village... for all these years apparently. Do me a favor and don't raise your voice while talking with him. He's gone a little cuckoo. It seems the void has a strong influence on the weak-minded. You should be careful."

As Tomix said that while pointing at his temple and doing a circle motion with his fingertip, that surprised me. Tomix, cracking a joke? "Hey! You were never joking before! What happened?"

But Tomix remains unfazed about this. "You are only young once, but you can be immature forever."

"I... think i've read that somewhere before."

"Quite possibly." This is awkward, I've to think of something to break the ice, that's when I notice a cube hanging at his waist.

"Hey, I've never seen a cube like that one before, what is it?"

"I had to form a bond with a different Elemental Spirit, I couldn't weave without Aspar by my side. I visited the Plane of Elemental Spirits and stumbled upon Pandora. THE Pandora. One of the First Weaver children and the founder of Chaosweavers. She was being harassed by other spirits."

"Pandora? I remember meeting her on my first visit to the Plane of Elemental Spirits, before I met Aegis."

"I'm sure you did. I saved her and she's now my Soul-Ally. But... there is a catch... Apparently, when she's in the material world, her very existence is causing misfortunes and... cataclysms. She told me of an artifact, a cube that was created by her previous Soul-Ally. I retrieved it and she's now inside the cube."

"Pandora's cube, huh? Interesting, I'm so looking forward to what she can do. Well, that's about everything I want to ask."

"I see, I think you ought to explore around Ravenloss more. I'll inform you when we're ready to set out."

"Will do." Giving Tomix one last smile, I leave him be and passed by an area where the Greedling used to stay after Greed's defeat. I can still remember that adorable little spirit that I sometimes could not bring myself to punt it like a football for tricking us. A bluish figure caught my eye but I can only see his backside. That figure has an ethereal shield on his right arm and his left hand is placed at the tree bark, as if that figure is deep in thought. As I get closer, I finally can make up the figure, that same one who I've been longing to see.

"Aegis?"

* * *

Sorry there's no Aegis here. This fic _is _based on Book 3 Ravenloss Saga after all, it is better to know what is going on before I decided to jump to the point, right? Hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunion

Guess what? I'm in a rather good mood today so I decided to post two chapters this week! I noticed how short are the previous chapters, as well as this one. Think of those three as the 3-chapter prologue. I'll start doubling my effort for the sake of Aegis lovers out there.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Reunion**

"Aegis?" I call out to the figure standing at the Greedling's tree. The figure shakes a bit, as if he just snapped out of a trance. He slowly turns around and just as our eyes meet, the figure's eyes got wide and not a moment too soon, his eyes soften whereas mine are filled with tears of joy as we run to each other and then embrace when we got near each other. We have been like this for a while, I missed him so much.

"Rio!" Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. There are only three in Lore who know of my true name Rio: my sister Jaania, my dragon Storm, and my Soul-Ally Aegis. "I'm so glad you are finally free from that ice! I can't wait until we can weave together again!"

"Yes, we shall. Just like old times, right?" Too delighted to be reunited with him, I cannot help but keep on crying with relief that he is well, with the Rose running around, he can be a victim.

"I see that you want to tell me something, I'm all ears. But how about you calm yourself down first?"

After I take a few deep breaths, I tell him about my frozen prison and how sorry I have been to let all this happen. Aegis calmly listens to what I had gone through before coming here, encouraging me on some parts that I could not my bring myself to voice it out.

"I felt it. The moment when you were trapped. I tried to unfreeze you, but a dragon was guarding the ice block."

"So that explains why I can feel two other presences after Warlic, Xan and Konnan left. I can tell that Storm would do that, being that protective of me. By the way, I almost did not recognize you, you look different."

"Ah, well, that is thanks to you I suppose. You see, I'm an Elemental Spirit of Valor, and my element is ice. You were trapped in a very powerful ice crystal, created by some really potent magic. Since we are linked together, over the years, my power kept rising because you were frozen. Obvious, if you think about it."

"Then I can say that the times I spent in that ice had made things beneficial for you, although I would like to see how your transformation went." I also want to ask Aegis something but it seems to be a bit too personal for him so I am debating with myself if I should ask him. Aegis, on the other hand, notices my hesitation.

"You look like you have something else to speak with me about. What is it?" Oh Aegis, you know me too well I nearly believed you can read my mind or maybe, my heart.

"I understand that this is personal but... may I know what your past is like?" Bad idea, my question surprises Aegis, his face shows it completely.

"What's with the sudden interest in my past?"

"Ah! You don't need to answer it, really! It's a personal thing so -!"

While I got flustered about that, Aegis moves to sit at the base of the tree. "Well... I lived a really long time ago, studied in Edelia, and died." His answer has taken me aback, I trully did not expect him to answer that. Guess he must have fully trusted me. He motions for me to follow suit so I sit right next to him, intently listening on what he has to say. "After death I was supposed to help other Elemental Spirits and wait for a Soulweaver to form a bond with me. I did what I was told to. Over time, I became "friends" with Pandora. I pitied her, she had no one else, for she was the founder of Chaosweavers. And then you came." I could have sworn his eyes show signs of deep sincerity and he said the last part.

"So you must be a very good Soulweaver back then... then... how did you die?"

Aegis has a rather distant look as he tell me. "I was on a mission in the Northlands with other Soulweavers, we were sent to investigate some spherical artifact. We were in an ice cave, when the other Soulweaver stepped on thin ice and fell into the water. I jumped in to save him, and succeeded, but he pushed me back into the ice cold water. I drowned. I don't know why he pushed me. I didn't try to find out after I died."

Silence is all that follows. "Rio? Are you okay? There're tears in your eyes."

"Ah..." Now that he mentions it, am I, crying? Crying for the cruel fate Aegis had to go through? "I... sense a great deal of anger... to be betrayed by an ally. That's why you were a hothead when we first met. But then I sense tranquility and calmness as we formed a bond."

"Yes, I know very well that I must never dwell into the past. But as I remained in the Plane of Elemental Spirits, it's as if my patience grew thin when I suddenly thought about my death, and then I was saved from the darkness of my past by you."

"I'm glad I can be of assistance."

"Enough about me. I had shared with you of my past, it's your turn to share yours. You made me curious as you brought in the topic."

"I suppose it is fair. How do I begin? Before I began my adventures, I used to live near Swordhaven with my sister Jaania, who was studying at Swordhaven Magic Academy at that time. Jaania has a talent with ice magic. As for me, I have no talents in magical abilities but it appears I have heightened senses. I'm not sure how, but I can easily sense anyone I think a mile away? These senses of mine makes it seem like the sky's with me, or maybe the spirits? I don't know myself.

"While Jaania pursued her studies, I was taken care of by my neighbors, as we lost our parents a long time ago. The neighbors are good to us, especially me as they treated me as their daughter back then. But the peacefulness I thought I had was shattered when the Dean of the academy came to me personally and told me of that incident, I was struck with grief, a deep one. No one can help me overcome the fact that my only family left had been taken from me, and I blame the two mages responsible for her predicament, Warlic and Xan.

"I began distancing myself from everyone else as I trained myself to become stronger so I could seek vengeance, and renamed myself Wave for that reason. But when I met Warlic and learned more of the incident, without him knowing that Jaania and I were related, I couldn't bring myself to do it. He had been driven with guilt the whole time. So I decided to end my quest for vengeance and wished that both Warlic and Xan will eventually release Jaania, although it was under an abnormal circumstance which ended badly later onwards. Well, that's all I can tell you of my past."

"It appears you had a troubling past. But you are also able to move forward with that smile on your face. That's a good thing."

"Yeah, there are some times I acted like a total idiot." I say that while scratching the back of my head. "But I know fully well what needs to be done. I've got to stop my sister from putting Lore out of balance, though I don't know where to begin yet. I might start with Sulen'Eska, a place that Sielu told me about. The wind elves had formed a rebellion and I'm willing to help. I'll also wait for Tomix's updates on his mission so we can take Envy down."

I stand up as I have to depart to Sulen'Eska and turn to Aegis. "You know, you're always welcome to join me." I also offer my hand to him.

Aegis grins, as if his answer had already been made long ago. "Absolutely, I am honored to fight by your side again." Aegis grasps my hand, beginning our adventure together.

* * *

Surprised? My character has two names and I explained it somewhere about her names. Just wanted to put a small (or random) fact that Rio/Wave had a troubling past that she was forced to start her adventure with a dark goal, until she saw a silver lining and changed. I also mentioned that I would make some changes somewhere so you were warned. I will also begin my next part of the story and I have a surprise for you so get ready.


	4. Chapter 4 - War

I have returned with a bang! Not literally though... I apologize if you were very eager to read this after the previous chapter but I was on vacation that time so I was heavily delayed. I will try my best to finish this if that is the last thing I must do. So enjoy :3

* * *

**Chapter 4 - War**

I stay at my usual spot at the Greedling's tree, waiting for Rio to ask me to accompany her in her next quest. I am still awed at the beauty she displays as we fight side by side, especially how the butterflies dance in the sky every time she uses her Repentance attack. I call her my blue butterfly for that very reason; her Repentance always acts as her finisher. I cannot say it aloud for fear of making things awkward between the two of us. I have to admit that I can never take my eyes off her as she easily takes down whoever is unlucky enough to face her. She never changed, despite all the years she spent in that ice crystal her sister froze her in.

Today, however, she is away. Tomix practically _dragged _her off to his new void ship, complete with its own crew. Tomix sure is that eager to stop Envy at all costs, disregarding his own well-being. But it makes sense. Envy and whatever he's planning right now must be stopped, and Rio is the only person in all of Lore who can make it possible. If she can help defeat Greed, she can definitely help defeat Envy. Unfortunately, I am not there to see this but I have my way of joining her, being a spirit and all.

Suddenly, I sense something wrong. The link between my Soulweaver and myself is disturbed momentarily, signaling an anomaly or another problem. I go into the Plane of Elemental Spirits, search for her soul, and then teleport my way to her side. As I arrive, I find myself aboard the ship, Rio giving commands to the crew with great authority.

"Can I do anything?" I call out to her, which makes her turn around in surprise.

"Aegis?! H-how did you get here?"

"Oh. I can be anywhere you are. We're linked, that's how it works." As I tell her that, her face gleams with excitement. It's pretty obvious that Soul Allies are still new for her, even after knowing me for so long. She's practically teeming with enthusiasm at this discovery.

"That's... fantastic! Can you create a portal that can take us back to Ravenloss?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do that." I truly feel bad that I cannot help her with something so dire. Mentally, I want to beat myself up.

"Oh... then how exactly did you get here?"

"Through the Plane of Elemental Spirits. And no, I can't transport living people through it, sorry..."

"I... see." Rio ponders for a moment, as if she's trying to make me not feel bad about myself. "Well, if you want to help, okay. Aegis, keep a lookout for anything unusual."

"Aye aye!" I get excited that she forgives me for being unable to take on tasks that are out of my own capabilities, and I'm happy that she's the most understanding Soulweaver any Soul Ally can ask for. Ice forms around me and then sinks into my soul as I teleport away to my new destination to perform my task.

I spend quite a long time looking out for anything useful for the crew. I've come across an island, and decided that this would probably be useful information. I move on to report to Rio. As I find her, she is discussing with Tomix and Yashta, an Atealan who is very loyal to Rio. He calls her Master, much to her annoyance.

"Umm... excuse me?"

"What's up?" Rio turns to me, as I come up from behind.

"We're heading towards a floating island. I thought you might want to know." Rio and Tomix rush to the side of the ship with a telescope.

"Eirn, good news! I see a forest!" Tomix's exclamation causes Eirn, the gnome who was commonly known as the Mysterious G in the past rushes in to our side.

"That means wood! Great! We might be able to repair some of the damage."

"It's surrounded by some kind of magic bubble." Rio worries as we all see a bubble fully formed around the island.

"We'll deal with it when we get there. We need to form a scouting team once we get ashore. Who is available?" Tomix reassures Rio and prepares to get off to scout the island.

"I am," Yashta calls.

"Count me in," Captain Mazurek's right hand man calls too.

"Always," Rio joins in.

"Alright, I will go with Wave. Yashta, you go with Matey. Look for usable materials and anything edible," Tomix commands the crew. If Rio is going, I have the need to come along.

"May I go, too?"

"I'd rather have you on the ship. We don't know what we can expect on this island, you should stay here and protect the crew. No one is better at protecting than you Aegis!" As upset as I am right now that I cannot go with her, I have to acknowledge her as she trusts me to do my part.

"Understood!" I acknowledge her with a thumbs up.

Tomix sees that we're all settled so he motions for Rio, Yashta and Matey to go.

"Let's go." The group then leave for the island. A couple of hours later, Rio and Tomix return from the island and Rio tells me of how they learned of Envy's origin and his connection with Pandora. I am surprised too. Who would've known that Envy/Aspar is Pandora's son created from a piece of her soul, who would become a corrupted spirit due to being envious of what humans can do that he cannot?

We finally arrive at Ynnungaap and Rio sends me on recon to look at the structure. I return once I'm done.

"Good, you're back! How are things?"

"Give me a second." I proceed to make a map out of ice. "There. No one has spotted me, and I got a good view of the entire structure. This is how it looks like from the top." I highlight the circle near the core, which is the larger circle in the middle. "The core is here. This chamber is the only way leading to it." Then I highlight the middle pathway. "This corridor goes straight into the main chamber." Now I highlight the pathways lying at the sides of the middle one. "These two corridors on both sides do not connect to the main chamber itself, however... the door leading into the main chamber appears to be enchanted by Envy," I inform Rio as I highlight a block leading to the room between the center pathway and the room near the core. "It is engulfed by a weird, swirling green energy." I highlight all the pathways this time. "All of the corridors are swarming with void creatures. And... that's not all. These two corridors that I've mentioned... there is an 'unlocking mechanism' at the end of each of them..." I finish this after highlighting the dead ends of the two side pathways.

"How can you possibly know this? Envy wouldn't be that daft." Tomix asks me, assuming that my final observation is incorrect.

"Because... it literally says 'unlocking mechanism' in big, bright letters... over the two human beings who are connected by this weird green energy to the door." After stating what is obvious, Izaac's eyes widen as if he knows what's going on.

"Oh Avatars, I know what Envy did..."

"What?" Riadne asks Izaac, having no prior knowledge of this kind of magic.

"Seal of Ativa! He used the very existence of those two people in order to lock the door shut. The only way to unlock them is to-"

"Kill those two people..." Tomix cuts in to finish Izaac's statement.

"That's sick!" Rio yells, obviously not liking this idea at all.

"There has to be another way to unlock it!" Riadne whispers, panicked. She isn't liking this idea either.

"No, you don't understand. Seal of Ativa is one of the few legendary and forbidden magics. Magics like this don't have any loopholes. You can't break their rules." Izaac explains. "There are no other options if we need to get to Envy."

"We are too close to back up now! I am aware that this whole situation is sick, but we have to do this... we are too close..." Tomix balls his fists so hard that they could bleed, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

"I will do it." Yashta volunteers, ever eager to help.

"Blimey! And so will I. I did worse thin's than that." Mazurek also volunteers to do it. Riadne is infuriated, staring around at her companions with disgust.

"I... can't believe you people are even considering this! What's wrong with you?!"

"Sweetie, leave sailing t' the sea legs." Mazurek obviously is not concerned of how innocent Riadne is to scenarios like this.

"Stop fighting! We have to be united, now more than ever!" Rio has had enough of all the arguments. She shouts in a commanding tone, which effectively gets everyone quiet. "Okay. We all need to do this together. Tomix, what's the plan?"

"I'm fighting my way through the middle corridor through the door. Wave, Aegis, you're in?"

"Absolutely." Rio and I answer together. I might need to remind you that I'm one of the only few who can address Rio with her real name, with the rest having to call her Wave.

"Yashta?"

"I will go through the left and deal with the first seal."

"Alone?" Izaac asks, surprised.

"You are welcome to come with me Soulweaver." Yashta shows that he doesn't mind having company.

"Alright, let's take other Soulweavers too."

"I'll join you too..." Riadne calls in.

"My fists, your arachnomancy and your soulweaving. I'm looking forward to it, it shall be glorious." Yashta is joyful to have Izaac and Riadne coming along, like a child on his way to the candy store.

"Splendid. Maz?" Tomix now turns to Mazurek, after Yashta's group is set.

"Starboard corridor. Much as I wanted t' take you luv, I'm going t' take Vaal." This causes Vaal-who is still sitting at the side, drinking-to start complaining as soon as his name is heard.

"What?! I'm not fighting!"

"You've said ye be a mighty hero once, I want t' see it with me own ayes!" Mazurek attempts to convince the Chaosweaver to join in.

"The crew's with ye, capt'n! No quarters be given!" Matey informs his captain that they're willing to come along. This makes Mazurek grateful for her crew.

"Good man!"

"I'm not going!" Vaal still wails about having to go, which is pointless. Someone is very likely to literally drag him out of the ship.

"I'll stay on the ship with the other gnomes and work on the Void Drive," Eirn pipes up to let us know of his duty. "We are in a very close proximity to the void core. I can take advantage of this. If I boost the VD with the real core energy, maybe we can rip through the vortex and go back, against all the odds. And we will still set up catapults and cannons, but that might take a while..."

"Perfect," Tomix approves.

"We need to have some sort of a way to communicate between our three teams." Rio crosses her arms and tilts her head as she wonders this. Eirn immediately whistles, signaling three drones to fly in and stop in front of him. He presents them to us.

"Ah, I made these a few hours ago! Explaining how they work would take me too much time, but in theory... these devices are linked together allowing communication over short distances."

"In theory?" Rio inquires.

"I didn't have much time to test them..." That explains why he isn't 100% confident with them.

After we form our groups, we stand at the entrance of Ynnungaap, with Tomix and Rio at the very front as they intend to give a motivational speech. Tomix is rather nervous about it.

"Okay, so, I'm... not good with this kind of thing. Wave?" Rio immediately steps forward and speaks with a powerful tone.

"Alright people. This is it. We started this adventure months ago. Some of you joined us on this journey willingly, some of you were ordered to. Some of you just wanted you to explore the unknown, never wanting to participate in fighting. I know this will be difficult, there may be casualties, but all of you... all of us must now work together and stop Envy from doing whatever he's doing at the core. He's done unspeakable things, and it has to end. LET'S GO!"

We all set off to our assigned groups and paths with a new sense of urgency and determination. After hours of continuous fighting, we manage to make it halfway. A Void Elemental attacks Rio, who evades it.

"Oh you, stop tickling me!" Then she finishes it off.

Tomix is elsewhere, finishing off the Decadere Youngling with his Retribution attack. Rio turns around to see how he is doing, leaving her back wide open for a nearby Decadere Youngling to attack her. I immediately step in to prevent it from hurting my blue butterfly. Tomix also seems to have a similar idea but he doesn't have enough time to help her. "Wave! Look out!" Tomix screams at Rio for her impending danger, but I am able to make it in time and repel it with my shield.

"Thanks!"

"I've got your back!" I reassure her. No way am I leaving my blue butterfly on the brink of death. I also notice how Tomix has a look of nostalgia as he stares at us, he probably still misses Aspar; from before he became Envy. They'd shared so many memories...

"Hello? Is this working? Hello?" A voice calls out from one of Eirn's speakers.

"Yes! Izaac?" Tomix answers at the speaker.

"Tomix, bad news. We lost a few Soulweavers and the majority of them are injured. Riadne's patching them up and Yashta is doing his best to keep us safe, but there are simply too many void creatures. We have to go back!"

"Izaac, please... you can't..." Tomix begs Izaac.

"What's going on?" Rio asks Tomix.

"Yashta's team isn't doing well, Izaac wants to retreat."

"IZAAC, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Rio yells at the speaker. She did this once in Popsprocket, too. If it wasn't for the fact that this was an entirely dire situation, it would be quite humorous.

"Gaaah... yes! You don't have to yell!" I feel sorry for Izaac as Rio is never sure if she can be heard clearly through the speakers.

"Oh, okay. Listen, I'm sending Aegis over to you, he'll make an ice wall between you and the creature. You'll be able to rest and gather your strength."

"That would be very helpful master!" Yashta replies, with Rio unamused at being called master.

"Wave!"

"Apologies. That would be helpful, Wave."

"Aegis?" Rio turns to me, requesting for me to go to Yashta's group for a bit so they can get a breather. As much as I don't want to leave her side, I have obey.

"As you wish." And so, I vanish to teleport myself to Yashta. I return once they're good to go again.

After Yashta and Mazurek remove the seals-at the cost of two premature deaths and Vaal leaving Mazurek's party-the door has finally opened.

"Tomix, the doors! They are opened!" Rio announces. We can finally get into the core room and confront Envy.

"But at a cost of two innocent lives..." Tomix grimaces at what they had to do to complete their goal, and Rio places a hand on his shoulder in assurance.

"They will be remembered, and they will be honored. We can't save everybody. But their demise will not go unnoticed. Envy will pay for this, Tomix. He will."

"She is right. After all this is over, I can search for their souls and notify their families." Rio nods at me in affirmation.

"... Let's go-"

"You can't." Three beings are suddenly blocking our path, forbidding us from entering.

"More of Aspar's minions?!" Tomix voices what we're all thinking, and Rio steps forward.

"Let me guess..." She points at the green man. "You are Green..." Then she points at a lizard-like person. "You are Brown- ish- Red..." And she pointd at a tiny person with moglin ears. "And you arOHMYGOODNESSWHATAREYOU?!" Rio screams at the tiny guy, who seems unfazed by her sudden exclamation. Oh Rio-I sometimes wonder how I managed to fall in love with you.

"I'm very sorry, but we can't let you through." The green one speaks in a rather apologetic tone, but Tomix ignores him.

"Well I'm sorry too, because I don't care!" And that, we fight. The blue one is constantly healing the red one and the green one, and sometimes himself, while the other two focus their attacks on Rio, as Tomix and I are trying our best to assist her. In the end, we are able to defeat all three, though the red one and the blue one dissolve in the same way that Rio described the yellow wisp disappearing back at Pandora's house when she and Tomix had defeated it.

"I have failed... but it's okay..." The green one mutters at his defeat, but he surprisingly shows no regret about it. "I'm free." With that, he shatters into a million green shards.

"Now we can go, come on!" Tomix calls us and urges us to keep moving, but I don't feel like putting Rio at the face of danger that early. The last time I left her to face one who could bring the end of the world, she ended up frozen for years.

"Wait! I will scout ahead to see if there are more surprises." I immediately teleport ahead before Rio can protest. I have arrived at my destination, only to find a Tomix-look-alike who I presume to be Envy. As he spots me, I have to get back, I have to warn Rio of what I see and try to teleport out of here.

"NO!" Envy raises a hand during my teleportation. I am too late, sealed in place as my ice becomes green, putting me at a similar predicament my Soulweaver experienced. "NO ONE sneaks up on me!" Envy regains his composure. "So... they have reached the main chamber. DOESN'T MATTER! I'm almost done!"

My final thoughts are of Rio as my consciousness fades.

* * *

How'd you like it? This chapter is actually from Aegis' POV and the quests Adrift and War at the Core are squeezed into this piece. I'd also like to thank fellow author Pax Moony for her collaboration in this fanfic, so credits goes to her too.

All is left is the Finale of the Tomix Saga to complete this. Please be patient as we will begin working on it as soon as we can. Peace XD


	5. Chapter 5 - Goodbye

I have the need to finish this, so I began working on it. We are now switching back to the hero's POV that some parts are removed on purpose if you played at least the finale of the Tomix Saga. Warning, you might need some tissues. So enjoy to the fullest.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Goodbye**

Tomix, Aegis and I had just defeated the last of Aspar's servants and Aegis insisted on scouting ahead. A couple of minutes had passed and Aegis still hadn't returned. I was starting to become afraid as a sense of security had been lost, taken away from me. Tomix, however, was beginning to lose his patience.

"What is taking him so long?!"

"I don't like this... let's just wait a few more minutes." With Aegis still missing, I didn't know what I would do. "We should also wait for the rest of the crew. We don't know exactly how strong Envy is..."

"No. NO! Pandora!" Tomix calls out for his Soul Ally, who is released from the cube. "Synchronization!" His request leaves Pandora hesitant.

"Tomix, we've never tried it. Besides, in your current state, synchronization would be very unwise," she warned him, attempting futilely to keep him from hurting himself.

"PLEASE!" Tomix begged in a desperate tone, leaving Pandora no choice but to accept his request. His eyes and hands glowed in golden yellow. "I don't care if there are more minions in my way. I'M GOING!" He dashed ahead before I could even attempt to stop him.

"TOMIX!" I tried to call out, but once again I was left behind. "Damn..." As much as I want to say this is the first time I have ever sworn, I have no time to make such remarks.

I followed Tomix to Aspar's location. I kept on running down this empty hallway, thinking about how I would defeat Aspar. At first, I was confident because I had kicked Greed's butt, though Vaal was the one who banished him. But I was beginning to feel uneasy about all this. It's as if I could sense a deep misfortune coming my way. I didn't have time to think, I needed to get to Tomix, hopefully find Aegis, and settle all this. As I arrived at my destination, Tomix and Aspar, who now looked exactly like Tomix, were panting, weary from battle.

"TOMIX!" I tried to reach him but suddenly felt a strange sensation. "Wha-"

"Finally! The core has accepted me! I'm synchronized! I can manipul-"

"Not so fast!" I interrupted Aspar, but he interrupted me also.

"Wave..." I could tell what Tomix wanted to tell me, but I was not going to stand by.

"You thought you could leave me behind and have all the fun for yourself?"

"BE QUIET!" Aspar shouted at us. "Void creatures, attack them!" He tried to call his minions but nothing came to his aid. If I had been in the mood, I would have imagined noises of crickets playing in the background. "Argh! No, no, no! I'm so close!"

"What did you do to him Tomix? He's throwing a fit!" I asked Tomix out of confusion for Aspar's mental state. Tomix grinned for a moment before he became serious.

"Let's-"

"Where is..." I cut him off as I searched around the room for a certain spirit, only to find him encased in a green crystal. "AEGIS!" Seeing him in that condition, my heart felt clenched and heavy. First my sister, now him. I had to get him out of that thing. Apparently, Tomix knew what I was thinking just by looking at my reaction.

"We can free him later Wave, now is my only chance to banish Aspar!" _How could you ignore Aegis like that?! He needs me!_ That is what I wanted to scream at Tomix, but decided against it. If defeating Aspar would free Aegis, I would certainly do it.

"You mean **our** only chance." As I uttered those words, Tomix glanced at me with a grin, glad that I was one he could trust.

"Let's go!" We immediately rushed in to fight Aspar. Just as I thought, Aspar was strong, and Tomix had become far stronger after synchronizing with Pandora, but I wouldn't show weakness. I was giving my all; for Ravenloss; for the team; for Tomix. For Aegis. We were finally able to defeat him, forcing his soul out of the body.

"No! NOOOO!" Aspar panicked upon seeing himself out of the human body.

"Your 'human' shell is no more Aspar! You can't hide now! BANISHM-"

"Wave!" Aspar calls out to me before Tomix attempts to banish him.

"What?"

"Are you going to let him banish me?!"

"I don't see why I wouldn't." He had hurt his own mother, forced us to kill two innocents and put Aegis in such a terrible predicament. What I knew was that he had got to go.

"So you did not tell them!" His words caught me entirely off guard. What could he have meant?

"Tell me what?" However, Tomix didn't feel like explaining.

"It isn't important right now! BANI-"

"IF HE BANISHES ME, HE'LL DIE!" Time stood still. Silence enveloped the room, as I turned my gaze to stare at my fellow Soulweaver. This couldn't possibly be true.

"Wha..."

"You wouldn't let that happen, would you? Huh? Would you?!"

"Tomix?" I slowly turned to him, hoping that whatever Aspar was saying was some nasty joke, but Tomix stood frozen in place. Aspar saw this as an opportunity to tell me what Tomix had failed to.

"He died, thirteen years ago! On the night he released me and the others! But I brought him back! That's right! I did!" Tomix remained silent, signifying that this was true.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was upset that he still did not fully trust me.

"Because I only found out about this recently, I didn't want to worry any of you... Besides, I've made up my mind! I came here prepared for this!"

"But you could have at least let us know! You are not alone!"

"Exactly." Izaac's voice rang out from behind us. He and the others had finally arrived.

"We've made it!" Maz slightly wheezed; she had to make a U-turn to get to us.

"You should not alienate yourself!" Riadne scolded Tomix, who didn't even spare much of a glance at the others.

"I am not alienating myself. I didn't want to drag you all into this... It would've been easier if you'd all just stayed on the ship and let me deal with this alone..."

"Ye still don't get 'tis!"

"Why don't you un-" But before she could finish, she suddenly started floating into the air.

"Huh...?!" I was as surprised as the crew, wondering what wad happening. Riadne then screamed in pain, causing Tomix to turn his full attention to her.

"Riadne!" As soon as he turned his back to Aspar, the latter saw his opportunity.

"SYNCHRONIZATION!" Aspar shouted and jumped towards Tomix, possessing his body. This caught my attention immediately.

"What happened?! Tomix?"

"Tomix has left the library!" Tomix opened his eyes, revealing a green pair instead of golden ones.

"No!"

"Whatever you're doing to Riadne, stop!" Izaac demanded.

"Oh, she's of no use to me anymore." He released his magical hold on her, causing her to fall to the ground. Izaac managed to catch her. Riadne woke up and glanced at Izaac.

"It's alright. You're safe now." While Izaac reassured Riadne, I saw Tomix interacting with the core.

"Stop what you're doing right now!"

"Or what, Wave?" Aspar spoke with Tomix's voice. "You're going to stop me? You can't! By hurting me, you're going to hurt Tomix. And if you want to kill me... Tomix will die too, hah! Isn't this clever? I should have just synchronized with him a long time ago, it'd have saved me a lot of trouble."

"Please... leave him alone..." I had resorted to begging. "Haven't you already caused enough suffering? Please..."

"Wave, there is no use in trying to reason with him, this is not Tomix anymore." Yashta talked me out of my desperate attempt to help Tomix.

"The papa bear is right! There is nothing you can do!" Aspar agreed with Yashta while throwing out an insult.

"I..." I didn't have a choice. I took a few deep breaths and mustered the resolve to do what needed to be done. "I'm sorry Tomix. I'm so sorry." I attacked Tomix, who was busy with the core. Aspar used Tomix's body to occasionally attack me. After a long struggle, I finally beat him, with Tomix's arms crumbling into ashes.

"Gaah!" Tomix fell to his knees. "Stop! He is your friend, why are you hurting him?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM?!" I remained silent for a while, knowing Tomix was ready to take that risk.

"He had only one reason to come here. He wanted to destroy you." I also contemplated how his life would be ending by my hand. "And as much as it pains me, I'm going to see to it. I'm going to banish you... so he can be at peace..."

"I just need a little more time... Just a little more... Full synchro... full synchro..." Tomix began mumbling, as if he was having an internal struggle with Aspar. He then successfully regained control of his body.

"Tomix? Is... is that you?"

"...Yes." He weakly answered me.

"Is Aspar...?"

"Wave, this is goodbye," Tomix cut me off before I could ask.

"What?" I was confused by his sudden announcement.

"Huh?" Maz wondered if she was hearing right.

"What do you mean?!" Riadne was shocked by this.

"No!" Izaac seemed to have an idea what Tomix was talking about, whereas Yashta kept quiet.

"Please, everyone, don't make this harder for me." Tomix also seemed to be hesitant about this. "Aspar is trapped inside of my soul. If I sever this connection, Aspar will be free. I have to die with him."

"Please no..." I tried to talk him out of committing suicide, even if it was for the good of Ravenloss.

"So... this is a goodbye. I'm not good with goodbyes, so I will make this short." Tomix ignored me and turned to Yashta. "Yashta. From now on, you will only have one 'master'. Please take care of them. They mean the world to me." Then he turned to Maz. "Mazurek. Maz. It was a pleasure to sail under your command. Forget about me, about your worries, and explore vast seas. The vast oceans of the world." He turned to Izaac and Riadne. "Izaac. Riadne. I'm happy for you. Really. You... you would have been miserable with me, I'm... I'm not really boyfriend material." Riadne was crying for she still had feelings for the disarmed Soulweaver. "I have known Izaac for a long time and he's been a great friend to me. He'll be wonderful for you. And I'm sure he'll be a great father." Tomix grinned at the last part whereas Izaac became dumbfounded at that statement and Riadne smiled weakly at that tease.

"Wave." He finally turned to me. "Ah... I don't know what to say. Keep on helping people, just like you've helped me a thousand times. You are an inspiration. A true hero." Tomix's eyes became glossy at that part , fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Tomix..." I once again tried to talk him out of doing this.

"I just wanted to say..."

"... don't go..." My attempts fell upon deaf ears as I begged.

"I'll miss you." Then Tomix threw himself into the core. I could hear Riadne's scream and Maz's gasp. I noticed Izaac's eyes widen at that selfless action, Yashta shedding a tear. The green crystal imprisoning Aegis shattered, freeing him. But I couldn't care about anything as I stood there, completely paralyzed. Time slowed down for me again. In the end, I saw gold dust floating upwards, signifying the death of Tomix.

We silently returned to VS Unity to return to Ravenloss, but in despair over the loss of our friend. I had sent Aegis to find Tomix's soul in the Plane of Elemental Spirits, until he appeared behind me.

"So?" I asked. My Soul Ally was hesitant to say anything.

"He isn't there."

"I don't understand! I thought Soulweavers go to the Plane of Elemental Spirits after they die!" That happened to Aegis, so why didn't this happen to Tomix?

"They do. I don't know why he isn't there. I'm sorry..." Aegis couldn't look me in the eye for his failures, but I couldn't blame him. He had suffered through what Jaania and I had gone through in the past.

"Someone has to notify his family." Izaac suggested to the crew.

"I will do it." I volunteered. Tomix and I were the ones who started this quest. I was going to finish it for the both of us.

"We didn't take Vaal..." Maz mumbled about our missing Chaosweaver.

"He ran away. I don't care about him." He still helped us make our way into Ynnungaap, I'll give him that. Besides, who knew what he was up to at that moment.

"We are reaching the vortex. The Void Drive is powered up by the Ynnungaap Core energy, we might be able to pierce through... but it will be a rough ride." Eirn informed the crew.

"It can't be much worse than what we had to endure getting here. Let's go, I'm done with this place.." We left the place and our recent experience behind. Just as Eirn said, the ride was rough, but we made it back to Ravenloss, where the connection to the void was no longer seen.

"The void. It's not here anymore." Riadne was surprised by the change.

"And the Equilibrium Gate sealed itself." I said. The gate was just like it was when I first met Tomix in Ravenloss.

"So, this... is where we part ways." Eirn said what we were all thinking. I turned to them and bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you everyone... it has been quite a journey. And in the end, Tomix did stop Aspar..."

"Yes he did. Take care, Wave." Izaac must have known that I was taking his death the hardest.

"Visit us someday." Riadne reassures me as I could possibly need a shoulder to cry on. But I didn't feel like crying anyway. A hero must stay strong. Shedding a tear is a sign of weakness.

"I will." I smiled at that suggestion.

"I will stay here, in Ravenloss, should you need me, Wave," Yashta told me.

"Me too," Aegis agreed. I offered them both a stolid nod, keeping that in mind.

"VS Unity was a beautiful lady, but I must get back to me own ship," Maz called out. She must have missed the seas after sailing in void space instead.

"Sail safe. This may be where we part ways, but we'll be seeing each other soon. At the..." I struggled to get that certain word out, not wanting to think back on what had happened. Lucky for me, everyone knew what I was trying to say.

"We'll be there." Riadne reassured me.

A few days later, the entire crew-except Aegis-and Tomix's family attended a funeral for Tomix.

"... Does anyone have something to add?" Tomix's elder brother Danyel called for us after a moment of silence.

"I do. At least, I think I'll go first." Izaac began. "Tomix was a friend. I can remember the day the two of us met at Edelia. No one could have ever guessed at the time that we would ever get along together. We were complete opposites. I was the quiet, studious one. He was the angsty teen and a terrible prankster. We were really a terrible match for each other. We should have been sworn enemies really. Each of us had our own childhood issues to deal with... and yet we still became the very best of friends.

"I think that's the most important thing to say about him. In all times, before he was banished or on his journey-wherever he went, even if it might not have always been... requited, he was a good friend to everyone that was important to him. Loyal from the beginning... right up to the very end."

"TOMIX!" Riadne, who was sniffling, sobbing and hiccuping during Izaac's speech, wailed and then dropped to her knees as she wept uncontrollably. Izaac tried to console her as he knelt at her side. Maz sighed to let us know she'd go next.

"Ye know, 'luv, yer not the first man to have taken me up on an adventure like that. I've seen many. Comin' in with yer handsome, pretty looks and yer fighting skills. Promisin' a wild adventure like no other... Life be filled with plenty of short lived and passing acquaintances. Aye, a pirate's life it is.

"Saying that ye be no more than that, though... I'd be wrong. Listsen... I mayen't have pretty words or fond memories like yer friends 'ere. I were the ship's Captain, surely, but ye... ye were sailin' in yer own storm as well, weren't ye? One so terrible and so violent, ye knew that, no matter how ye'd sail, now matter how hard ye fought against it... Eventually... ye'd sink and join Davey's Locker.

"Still kept to the wheel though. Ye still sailed because ye knew that though ye might go down tryin', ye could still save the one thing that mattered. Ye could still save yer crew. Ye were a brave Captain to us all, Tomix, 'cause ye had the true heart of one."

After some of us gave our speeches, the crew, Tomix's mother and sister left. Danyel was about to depart until he stopped at my side, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"You didn't keep your promise." He coldly told me and continued walking away. After standing there a little more, I walked toward the tombstone and sat beside it. With my back at the side of the tombstone as I looked at the sunset.

"Hey..." I tried to call out to Tomix, but all I got in return was silence. "You know... I'm not good at goodbyes either. It's not that I'm unable to find the words for it. I just... I just don't really like them. It's strange... right now, memories are flashing before my eyes, flooding my mind. A flood so strong, it hurts. But I'm not about to die or anything. And it's not my life I'm seeing, it's... It's our adventures.

"Like that first Mogloween... You appearing out of nowhere just as troubles were starting. Ten seconds later, you tell me to die." I chuckled at that memory. "That was a good one. And then... we kicked Greed's butt for the first time. Hah! The look on his face when we had foiled his plans for Falconreach! But that wasn't even the beginning, wasn't it? I... I only actually got to know you when we met again... in Ravenloss.

"Spelunking through Ravenloss was completely crazy and dangerous. Running through alleys and places filled with angry half spider, half human Chaosweavers out for our blood... But at the same time... so many interesting things happened. For all of Ravenloss' darkness, it did have plenty of curious mysteries and stories to uncover. Embodiments, traces of Vaal and Murk at many turns...

"We met and made friends. First Riadne and her- Hehe... feisty personality at the Weaver Emporium. And then you reunited and I met Izaac at the Mystlyk Museum. And before I knew it... you and your SpiritLooms had become a familiar and friendly sight. Your hijinks with Riadne... Your determination to see your mission through... That wasn't our last adventure though. We had one more. One that was just as crazy, adventuring and dangerous if not... more so. And now... it's coming to a close.

"That's why..." I began sobbing, trying as hard as I could to not give in to my sadness. "T-That's WHY... I-I wanted to s-SAY-" I could no longer control my emotions anymore, allowing my tears to run freely down my cheeks. "THANK YOU!" I finally said what needed to be said, but I continued to cry. I hadn't cried since I was told about the accident where Jaania was sealed in the ice crystal.

"It was fun..." I tearfully continued. "It was so very, very fun to go on adventures with you... Thank you. This may be goodbye, Tomix, but you will always be remembered." I stayed here, crying alone, until the sun finally set and the moon began to rise in a diamond-dotted sky.

* * *

Here we are, the finale and epilogue of Tomix Saga. But! This story is not entirely finished, you'll see what I mean :3


	6. Chapter 6 - Together

I told you this ain't done. Remember how this is supposed to be the Hero/Aegis story? That moment has decided to shine, in the epilogue, so sorry to keep some of you waiting... I might need to tell you that I have been playing Otome games quite a while to get some thought about the scene. You might also see some references I put somewhere, if you squint. I was a bit free so I again decided to post two chapters in a day.

This takes place in New Ravenloss, and since there aren't much to put based on the game, a big chunk of it is not. So enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I do not own any of the contents that are based from the game, or the characters, except the hero, of course.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Together**

We did it. We have won. Rio had beaten Aspar while I was still encased in the green crystal. However, the victory was bittersweet as Tomix sacrificed himself to ensure Aspar's banishment.

I did not attend Tomix's funeral directly but watched from a distance. As I saw Rio sitting by the tombstone, I saw her shedding tears as she mourned. This was the first time she ever cried in front of me, she did cry when we reunited but those were tears of joy, unlike the ones I was seeing now. It pained my heart to see her in this state. I wanted to just rush to her side and comfort her but I couldn't bring myself to. I kept watch over her instead. Rio later left Ravenloss to continue on with her other quests. This time she didn't bring me along. Riadne and Mazurek thought she needed some space.

With the Equilibrium Gate sealed, Ravenloss has been restored. The citizens of Ravenloss deem Rio their hero. Children admire her. I, however, am still worried about her. Apart from seeing her cry for the first time, I am aware that whenever she smiled, she had the far-off look in her eyes, as if she lost her heart, unable to get over Tomix's death. Tomix was her mentor, her friend, and very few might mistake them for siblings. It truly pains me to see my blue butterfly like that but I have no power to heal or restore her lost heart.

Riadne and Izaac got married and got themselves a son which they decided to call him Tomix. Mazurek continues sailing but she could never quite get her mind off Tomix. Eirn began collecting rare materials and Yashta continued his role as the guardian of Ravenloss.

Yashta and I had decided to stay in Ravenloss, living near the Equilibrium Gate. My house has light blue markings on it and the inside of my house is completely frozen. As I am laying back, reading a book-humans would describe my current pose as laying on a hammock-I hear a knock at the door. I thought it was odd as I never have any visitors. I put my book away and went to open it, and found Rio at the door, much to my joy. I finally got to see her after all the time she had spent being away from Ravenloss. I bet the markings I put on the walls gave me away. Rio could at first glance guess that I was living in this house.

"Rio! Hey!" I move aside so she can enter and then I lead her to a couch. Rio is still too quiet for my liking. I have to break the ice. "You should visit more often! Or... you can stay here, if you want." Ack, bad idea. Why did I even say that?

"I thank you for the offer, I'll think about it." At least Rio finally speaks but suddenly gets deep in thought. All this silence is becoming awkward.

"Is there something you want to talk about. You know I'm always all ears." Rio jerks a bit, reawakening her from some sort of trance.

"I have to say, that's one heck of a house you got in here." Rio says this as she looks around.

"It's nice, isn't it? I actually got used to staying here, on Lore, rather than in the Plane of Elemental Spirits. This house was abandoned, so I moved in. I'll be staying here from now on. I needed a place for myself. Feel free to drop by and ask for help! That's why I'm here!" I also need to tell her about Yashta. "Oh, and Yashta lives next door. I guess he's your ally now too, huh? He's... different. Very obedient."

"I see, maybe I should drop by at his place later. Right now, I don't want to walk around." Rio gets silent again but I keep my emotional ground standing. "So... what will happen... in the future, I mean... We're now back to rebelling against the Rose for the sake of all magical beings of Lore."

"It doesn't matter what the future holds, I will always be watching your back." I give this a lot of thought. I would do anything to protect my blue butterfly. "We are bonded until you die." Like Pandora, she once had an ally before Tomix.

I also have a thought of how my relationship with Rio is impossible due to a certain boundary. I sometimes look forward to seeing what kind of Elemental Spirit she will be. Rio again becomes silent. I don't know if I can bring back the old her, the one who would give snarky remarks at any time; the one who is willing to jump into the face of danger; the one that I've come to fall in love with. As I wonder about all that, Rio suddenly wraps her arms around me tightly and her shoulders are shaking as she cries into my chest. I wrap my arms around her in a comforting manner.

"I know I've seen deaths," Rio blurts out. "Demento's, Konnan's, even if the latter turned out to be alive... but Tomix... Tomix! His is the worst thing I have ever had to experience!" Rio finishes as she continues crying, a lot louder this time as her tears fall anew. "I don't even know if I can go on like this... being a hero... I can't take it anymore." Upon hearing this, my anger for her losing confidence rises. I snapped by grabbing her shoulders, forcing her out of her hold on me so she can look at me at the eye, which gave her shock at my sudden act.

"Do you really think you're not worthy to be a hero? Do you even think you're not worthy to become my Soul Ally? If not, do you know who is going to save the world?" Rio shakes her head to tell me otherwise. "I understand how hard those deaths must have been, I've been there myself, but they also serve as a reminder that you need to become stronger so that will never happen again, even if death is inevitable. Lore needs you, Rio, your friends need you... I need you."

Rio is stunned by my outburst and I can tell how confused she is right now. I have the need to give her the encouragement where no one else could. I have to cross the boundary holding our hearts apart. After getting the resolve I need, I move my face closer to hers to kiss her tear-stained cheeks, earning a gasp from her from that gesture. I lost her once and I'm not willing to let her go.

"I need you, Rio, because I truly care for you. When I felt that you got frozen, I couldn't forgive myself for not being there to prevent that from happening. I also felt helpless when I could do nothing to free you of that ice. While you spent all those years frozen, I often think that I don't deserve to be your Soul Ally because I deserted you. But after you returned, still young and beautiful if I say so myself, I think that fate has given me another chance to make this right, to ensure I will not let that happen to you ever again."

Time appears to have stopped because I poured out my heart for her, overstepping my boundaries just for her. I no longer care what would happen to me as long as I will be there to protect her. No matter what.

"Y-you really c-care... for me?" Rio weakly asks me. I nod at her to tell her my answer, which causes her to suddenly wrap her arms around my neck and place her lips on mine. This surprises me as I would never have thought she would bear the same kind of feelings I had for a very long time. Feeling overjoyed by this, I immediately reciprocate the gesture by wrapping my arms around her waist and lose myself into the blissful kiss we share right now.

"To tell you the truth, I also care for you, Aegis. I wasn't sure how to express this, considering that you are a spirit and that we're not meant to be, so I had been pushing back my feelings all this time since I broke free of the ice Jaania froze me in. I also felt my heart shattering when I found you imprisoned by Aspar. I thought I would lose you like I lost Jaania. I really don't want that to happen to you. You are too important for me to lose you. So I'm begging you, don't leave me." Rio's eyes are filled with tears. I place my hands onto her face, holding her delicately as I use my thumb to wipe away the tear that is about to fall from her eye.

"I would never dare to leave you ever again, I learnt that the hard way." Referring to my predicament in the last war. "Like I said, I will always be watching your back. You can always trust me, my blue butterfly."

"Blue butterfly?" Rio asks me, confused with the name I made for her in the past, which makes me chuckle at her reaction.

"You have a habit of using Repentance as your finisher. It's like the butterflies that come in that attack have become your symbol or something."

"I just have a liking for butterflies, that's all." Rio pouts about it. She also looks adorable as she blushes. "Maybe we can perfect our Synchronization when the need comes."

"Someday, Rio, someday. I trust you you to do your part, just as you trust me to do mine." We laugh a bit before sealing our vow with a kiss. Light, but full of the love we have for each other.

"I've been thinking, despite Ravenloss being an underground city, I kinda like it here. Good to live in a place free of Rose soldiers."

"There is an empty bedroom upstairs. I don't sleep, so I don't need it. If the cold doesn't bother you, feel free to stay here!" I offer her a place to stay, but I won't force her if she doesn't like the cold.

"What do you take me for?" Rio questions me with a raised eyebrow. "I had lived in Dragesvard for some time and got frozen for years, I got used to the cold." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment as I forgot about that, though Rio hugs me in reassurance. "Of course I'd love to!" I feel very happy, I get to live with my blue butterfly and we can go on quests together. I'm very confident that no one could break the bond we share in our hearts, as we are bound by heart.

* * *

That's a wrap for this story! Feel free to add as favorite or comment if you want. I also might add a sequel but that would depend on the game's progress. See ya on the next story!


End file.
